Do You?
by Joni-Lee
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto, but Naruto loves Itachi. Suddenly, something happens and Itachi crosses the line. SasuNaru, ItaNaru.


Hello fellow SasuNaru lovers!

I am currently nursing a wounded leg, so I decided to post this little story. I had written it awhile ago but I added some more SasuNaru into it, and this is what I produced. It's more dark than what I usually write, but I hope it's good. Also, it's onesided love for the most part. o.O

**DISCLAIMER:** Looking for ownership rights? Go find Mr. Kishimoto and Boys Like Girls.

**WARNINGS:** ITANARU, SasuNaru, RAPE, DRUGS.

* * *

Do You?

Sasuke looked up as Naruto entered the room. The raven gave the blonde a nod of recognition as he strummed his guitar, looking for the right note to start with. Naruto softly walked towards him and sat down on the leather chair to the raven's right.

"Hey Sasuke, how's it going?" Naruto asked, cheerily. Sasuke grunted in return. Naruto stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Is that anyway to treat me today?" He asked the onyx-eyed boy.

"How am I supposed to treat you today dobe?" Sasuke asked, secretly knowing why and just wanting to give the blonde a hard time. Indeed, the blonde puffed up and shook slightly with disbelief and rage.

"_You_ of all people should know what today is Teme!" He cried incredulously. Sasuke chuckled and walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the raging blonde.

"Happy sixteenth birthday Naruto." He said and Naruto calmed down.

"Thanks Sasuke, that really means a lot." Naruto said softly. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly, the door to the room flew open and in walked a man with long black hair and onyx eyes. He frowned slightly at the scene in front of him. Naruto flew out of Sasuke's arms and launched himself at the man.

"Itachi, you made it back! This is so great!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he placed a kiss upon Itachi's lips. "Isn't it Sasuke?" He asked and turned around to see the younger raven's reaction. Sasuke was stonily staring at Itachi.

"Big brother, I didn't know you'd be coming home so early." Sasuke ground out. The man he hated was home and not in a casket. Something was wrong with this picture.

"Sasuke, why are you looking so murderous?" Naruto asked, sensing the tension in the room. Itachi simply smirked at his brother and kissed Naruto. He asked for entrance and Naruto complied, moaning. When Itachi pulled away, he smirked and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Naruto-koi." He stated, "Come, we're going to go to a party tonight. How would you like that?" He asked his plaything. The bubbly blonde nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Sure Itachi, let me go get ready and we can go!" Naruto said and dashed from the room, leaving Sasuke to glare with all his Uchiha power at his brother.

"Hmm, seems I have him wrapped around my finger. I can't wait to feel what it's like to fuck him. I know you can't either, ne, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, grinning sadistically. Sasuke glared at him even harder and had to refrain from bashing his brother over the head with his guitar. "No, you don't want to fuck him little brother? Oh, well, more for myself then! Good thing for ecstasy and Rohypnol, huh?" Itachi smirked and gracefully receded from the room, leaving Sasuke to bathe in his loathing.

_Stupid, stupid, pedophile brother! Doesn't anyone care that Naruto just turned sixteen and Itachi's twenty-four? Plus, he's planning on raping _my_ blonde and then throwing him aside like he is trash or a porn magazine! _Sasuke shouted in his mind. Naruto was his best friend and love interest and had been since a few years ago. He would have made the blonde his if his brother hadn't come swooping in and carrying Naruto away. Itachi always got what Sasuke wanted, always.

Though, Sasuke wasn't about to give up on Naruto just yet. Not after what happened the other week when Itachi was away on a business trip.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Naruto and Sasuke were sitting together watching a horror movie on a couch in Sasuke's house. It was dark outside and thunder rolled ominously in the distance. The only light in the room was the flashing of the television. Sasuke looked over at his friend. He was so glad that Itachi was gone for a few weeks so he could spend a little time with the blonde. His heart thudded gently against his rib cage as the blonde was illuminated by the television. _

_Suddenly, a graphically violent and horrifying scene was displayed before them. At the same time, thunder rolled and lightening flashed. With a low hum, the television went blank. Naruto screamed loudly and attacked Sasuke with his body. Sasuke was a little slow taking it in, but realized the power was out and Naruto was clinging to him like a cat. Sasuke glanced at the shivering body of his crush and sighed. _

_"Are you really that scared dobe?" He asked, shaking the boy lightly. Naruto just curled into him more. Sasuke sighed again. He was in an awkward situation. Naruto was clinging to him and Sasuke was getting "urges" from the images his mind was feeding him of Naruto clinging to him after certain activities. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head. "Naruto, why don't we play a game to take your mind off of the storm?" _

_"Okay, what game teme?" Naruto asked, raising his head from the couch. Sasuke smirked in the dark and took something from the table besides him._

_"Here is a simple stick of pocky dobe. What we do is each of us bites an end and whoever looks away first is a loser, okay?" _

_"I don't know Sasuke, I mean, how can I see in the dark? I don't want to end up kissing you…" _

_"What are you, dobe, a chicken?" _

_"Fine, give me that damn pocky!" Naruto cried as he stuck one end in his mouth. Sasuke smirked again and stuck the other end in his own mouth. Slowly, they started to eat the stick and they kept intense gazes on each other. _

_All of a sudden, Naruto felt something warm on his lips and he was pretty sure it wasn't pocky. What he was feeling were lips, and they belonged to none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He knew this was wrong and that he was dating Itachi, but he had always held feelings for Sasuke and decided that one little kiss couldn't harm anything. So, he pushed back on Sasuke's lips and found that he was unable to stop. The lips were like the finest silk and he tasted so good. His head was dizzy and he loved it. Again, a simple kiss couldn't harm anything, right?_

Bullshit._ Naruto thought after he woke up naked and sticky next to Sasuke a few hours later. He tried to move, but his backside felt like it was on fire. He glanced at the sleeping Sasuke and sighed heavily. He just cheated on his boyfriend, and yet he didn't regret it at all. He bent down and kissed Sasuke on the lips one last time. _

_"I love you Sasuke, at least I think I do." Naruto whispered and got up to leave._

_Meanwhile, Sasuke smiled lightly to himself as he rolled Naruto's confession around in his head._

Oh no, there was not a chance that Uchiha Sasuke would give up on Naruto, not a chance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on Sasuke, we have to be ready in five, okay?" Neji Hyuga called out to Sasuke from the stage he was standing on. Sasuke nodded and walked towards him. It was six-twenty-five that evening and Sasuke and his band were getting ready to play for a party being held at the Namikaze Dancehall. Lights were flashing and people were mulling about, their talk and laughter floating up to the high ceiling of the hall. Sasuke scanned the crowd from behind the curtain and immediately spotted the blonde hair of Naruto standing next to Itachi talking with guests. The blonde held a sparkling flute of champagne in his hand and his face screwed up in laughter at one man's joke. His face turned to Itachi's and he smiled, love pouring out from every pore of his body. Sasuke felt like he was going to be sick, but he wasn't sure if it was from the stench of perfume in the air or the love being radiated off Naruto. He sighed and grabbed his guitar and got in place with the rest of his band: Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuga. Someone announced them and they walked on stage with an appreciative applause from the crowd of rich adults. Sasuke noticed Naruto staring at him and smirked to himself, getting ready to play.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto laughed at the joke the man had just finished telling their group. His champagne glass rested naturally in his hand. The group consisted of Naruto, Itachi, the man, and his wife.

"My, you seem to get funnier every time I see you Danzo-sama." Itachi said politely. Danzo smiled and nodded.

"You're parents must be so proud to have you as a son Itachi-san. You are the best example of a man in here tonight." Danzo said and raised his glass in a toast. "To Uchiha Itachi, a wonderful man and delightful human being." He said and they all raised their glasses and took a sip. Danzo and his wife then wondered off. Naruto turned to look at his boyfriend happily.

"Are you enjoying yourself koi?" Itachi asked, smirking at his plaything. Naruto nodded.

"This is the best birthday party ever Itachi, thank you so much." He said and kissed the older man.

"This is just the beginning koi." Itachi stated and Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"Seriously, there's more?" He asked in disbelief. Itachi nodded.

"Well, it's not everyday my koi turns sixteen." The dark haired man said with a smirk. Naruto smiled brighter and blushed as Itachi kissed his neck.

"Itachi, behave! Oh, look, Sasuke's band is about to come on!" Naruto said, eyes glued to the stage. As Sasuke walked on, he wanted to whoop and shout out random things to his best friend, but he glanced around and remembered that he was with people ten times his senior. He was just a child in a room full of adults.

No, he wasn't, Sasuke was there with him. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke was always there when he felt like the only child in a room. That thought brought a warm fuzzy feeling to the inside of his chest and he smiled lightly.

Sasuke took the microphone and started playing a song. Naruto turned and took Itachi's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

He hadn't noticed that Itachi had done ecstasy when he wasn't looking.

_Grown up  
She just turned 16  
Stuck in the moment  
Dead at the scene  
And it's on tonight  
This is the life that you wanted, right?  
_

"Itachi, come on! Move your feet you lug!" Naruto laughed as he attempted to dance with his boyfriend. Itachi was just smiling silly at him.

"Oh koi, you look so wonderful tonight." Itachi commented, finally moving his legs to dance. Naruto blushed and thanked him.

_So turn off all the lights  
Dressed up just like a movie star  
At all the parties they'll know who you are  
Wouldn't it be great, to be fashionably late?  
So why don't you wait, till you're sedated_

Itachi swooped in to kiss Naruto soundly on the lips. Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure until he felt Itachi bite down harshly on his lower lip. He struggled against his boyfriend for a second before he got out of his grip. He stared at him and wiped away the blood on his lip. He stared at Itachi, who smirked back.

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?  
_

He tried to shake it off, and danced with Itachi again. The whole atmosphere had been ruined by the bite though. He felt uncomfortable, hot and just not right at all. His instinct was telling him to get away from Itachi, but his mind wouldn't work and his feet and body continued to act on their own.

_Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug  
_

Suddenly, he found himself being pulled away from the dance floor, past the people lingering at the white-cloth covered tables and out of the hall itself. Itachi was gripping his wrist harshly and then as they turned a corner, his boyfriend roughly pushed him up against the wall of the hallway. He kissed him harshly and painfully.

_Step in and you can lock the door  
The candles are lit and the clothes on the floor  
You could take a chance on finding romance  
Now you're holding hands  
But he's got other plans  
Tick-tock, the clock is turning red  
The room won't stop spinning and thoughts in your head  
And it's too late  
You feel like you're making a big mistake  
You should've waited_

Itachi then dragged him off into a room and shut the door behind them, locking it. _Stop, I have to stop! Why can't I say anything, do anything?_ Naruto panicked in his head, as Itachi stripped him of his clothing and kissed him terribly again. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up his spine and he screamed in horror. He felt blood run down his legs and Itachi bit his collar bone hard enough to draw blood. The room spun around him and he nearly blacked out. Itachi kissed him with bloody lips.

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

Itachi thrusted in and out of him painfully and roughly, moaning and panting while Naruto whimpered in pain and willed the tears that had gathered at the brim of his eyes to not fall. The wall tore up his back and Itachi's nails tore up his chest. His head crashed into the wall with a crack and his vision swam. Itachi looked at him and Naruto could tell his eyes were out of focus. _Ecstasy…?_ Naruto wondered vaugely before wincing as Itachi made a particularly hard thrust.

_Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug_

He felt Itachi's seed burn him as the raven climaxed and bit his lips once more. Then he found himself being slapped and thrown against the wall. He slid sideways until he fell to the floor. He looked up at Itachi, the man he had loved.

"Wh-why?" He choked out. Itachi smiled at him in the most horrific way.

"Because I needed what I wanted, little plaything." He smiled and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto grabbed his foot and pulled it until Itachi landed with a crash to the floor.

_Just wait love  
Show 'em what you're made of_

Itachi lay there for a moment and Naruto thought he had won whatever battle he was in. That was until Itachi got up slowly grabbed him by the collar, dragged him across the floor, opened a door on the opposite side of the hallway, kissed him painfully again and threw him out into the alleyway.

Naruto landed with a sickening crack on the cement ground.

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

Rain poured down around him as he lay bleeding, naked and shaking in the dark and deserted alleyway. Sobs shook his body and he felt his body go numb.

"Sasuke…you aren't here…" He whispered as tears fell from his blue eyes.

_Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug  
Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love_

_All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye_

Sasuke saw his brother walking back into the room and ran towards him. He called his name and Itachi raised his gaze to meet his.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, not seeing the blonde. Itachi smiled crazily and shrugged. Sasuke snapped and grabbed Itachi by the collar.

"What did you do with him you sick bastard?" He growled and shook Itachi.

"Check in the alleway." The bastard answered simply. Sasuke pushed him away and ran off at full speed to the alleway exit.

_Cause when the push comes to the shove_

When Sasuke flung open the door, he immediately saw his blonde lying naked on the ground shivering and sobbing. He ran to him and gently pulled him into a hug. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke and cried harder. Sasuke hugged hm tigher and cried a little too.

"I love you Naruto." He said, "I'm sorry for everything." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

_It's just a dance hall drug_

* * *

Yes? No? Maybe? I liked it, even if I don't know what compelled me to make Itachi rape poor Naru-chan. Oh well, muse is muse (no matter how cruel she is).

For all those looking for my next chapter of Fox and Raven, it will be up soon, I promise! I have it written out for the most part, but I have to type it up.

Until next time my loves!


End file.
